


The Delphinestrian: Part Two

by Rubynye



Series: The Delphinestrian: Purimgifts 2020 [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Fanart, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: The Sea spread out from the sheer cliffs, wide and glittering all around this little raised island.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s) - Relationship
Series: The Delphinestrian: Purimgifts 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652668
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	The Delphinestrian: Part Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



The Sea spread out from the sheer cliffs, wide and glittering all around the little raised island, as the reddened Sun sank to the Western horizon. The queen dolphin tossed the roasted fish up on her nose, breaking it apart for all her pod to enjoy, and Clyte and Rea bobbed amidst the warm sparkle, gathering flowers and fruits into their arms from the waves. 

“Look at this abundant offering, even more than usual, and see how bright these amaranth blossoms,” Rea noted, enwrapping her haul in a net of seaweed bands, lifting one red bloom to tuck into her seaweed-tinted hair. “How generous our friend the Lady Leucothea is.”

“And so she is teaching her young son as well,” said Clyte, reaching languidly about her as she watched the dolphins frolick happily after their taste of cooked food, how the sprays they sent up as they leapt and splashed glittered like transitory stars over their heads. Then the next morsel she closed her hand upon proved to be a small bunch of grapes, which brought a reminiscent giggle bubbling from her.

Rea hoisted a green eyebrow in Clyte’s direction, provoking more giggles and a warm blush welling in her maiden cheeks, nearly as red as the amaranth blossoms. “Well?” Rea asked at some length.

“Our Lord Dionysos,” began Clyte, voice almost prim though she shook her golden-glittering hair down to hide her glowing face, “commended me the other night for our fond watch upon his fosterling home —“

A scream split the air, slicing across Clyte’s words as both naiads swerved round towards the source, the island’s high plateau where its palace lay. Another shriek as a small shining figure tumbled from the distant cliff — no, two, falling together, the Lady Leucothea and her little son.


End file.
